falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sparky (character)
Sparky is a scavenger in Burham Springs in 2253. Background Sparky is a short man with an average build in his mid-30s. He is a former railway worker who blasted away rocks with powerful explosives who earned his name from the arc welder he carried around to light fuses. Sparky joined a powder gang after the railway operations shut down. He did well in the group, making plenty of raw explosive traps for their use. However, that all ended when the 5th Engineering Company blew the Burham Mines. Sparky survived, but only barely. His hearing was almost entirely destroyed, and his mind was shaken pretty badly, resulting in a dramatically reduced hearing range, an inability to talk well, and stuttering a lot. He more than a little frazzled, often unable to think about what he's saying. Despite this, he's clear-headed enough to work with Phil and to recognize Frank, but not much else. He doesn't look like he'd be much of a threat in combat, but he is pretty handy with his arc welder and with his thrown explosives.Burham Springs design document/2 - Sparky Sparky was, and is once again, Phil's companion. Phil tracked him down after the NCR shut down the railway operation and they went their separate ways.Burham Springs design document/2 - Phil Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Get Rid of Lingering Geckos: Phil and Sparky are tired of all the geckos creeping around the edges of Burham Springs, but don't want to waste time and ammo going after them themselves, so they will ask the Prisoner's help getting rid of them.Burham Springs design document/2 - Get Rid of Lingering Geckos * Blow Up the Mines for CoS: The Circle of Steel, like the Brotherhood of Steel, want the mines blown up to prevent the distribution of the technology within, but unlike the Brotherhood they want Sparky, Phil and Frank dead.Burham Springs design document/2 - Blow Up the Mines for CoS * New Canaan Connection: Jeremiah wishes to enter into a trade agreement with Sparky, Phil and Frank. However, he is concerned that the trio at Burham Springs may fire at will on the New Canaanites if they approach, so he would like the Prisoner to negotiate on their behalf.Burham Springs design document/2 - New Canaan Connection Effects of the player's actions * Completing Extinguish the Fires of Burham Springs will give the NCR an outpost in the northeast and allow Burham Springs to rebuild as a town,Burham Springs design document/2 - Extinguish the Fires of Burham Springs but consequently effectively ends the salvaging and livelihoods of Sparky, Phil and Frank.Burham Springs design document/1 - Ties to Overall Game ThemesBurham Springs design document/1 - Moral Dilemmas * The explosion upon blowing up the entrance to the mine is loud enough that it can be heard at Phil and Sparky's place as well as Frank's place. The trio will investigate and attack the Prisoner and any companions.Burham Springs design document/3 - Town-specific scripting * Killing Phil, Sparky and Frank will earn the Prisoner the epithet of "Desolator."Burham Springs design document/1 - Other Role-Playing Tests and Epithets Inventory Notes Sparky is a twitchy guy, but usually only responds to Phil or to very loud noises such as shouting right next to him or a shotgun blast near him, which can cause him to become extremely agitated and attack erratically at the source.Burham Springs design document/3 - Town-specific scripting Appearances Sparky was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Burham Springs characters